As shy as a kitten
by YumiBaraHime
Summary: This is just a little Norway oneshot as a little early birthday present And I fawking love her for le buddy Raven. ENJOY NorwayxOC


_What a cute young lady we have here! __  
__Your pure white fur is so lovely and superb! __  
__In this night with such a beautiful moon, __  
__would you like to _play _together with me?_

"Norwaaay! Can we-"

"No."

"But please-"

"NO."

_A cat can only live once, __  
__so it's all about having fun. __  
__Shall I tear that collar around your neck __  
__to pieces with my teeth?_

The usual banter of the two, Neko and Norway.

"If I can just take that hat off, you could come and play!" Neko cheered. "Live and let live?"

"No!" Norway said as he turned on his heel and walked away, with both of his hands securely on his hat.

_Being a stray is the best! Meow meow meow__  
I steal fish to eat, chase after pigeons,  
and look down on the working humans from the roof,  
where I doze off into a light nap_

Neko did not do very much. She was a very lazy sort of girl, who did not like to do things that required quite a bit of effort. She liked to sleep, and people watch. She also liked to eat. No matter how much the girl ate, she would always be so thin and tiny.

_You should be free, too. Meow meow meow__  
__I'll also introduce some great buddies to you. __  
__Come now, open up that window, __  
__and leap right out!_

"Nooorwaaaay." Neko whined as she ran after him, one of her rare times that she decided to make some effort. "Come oooon! You need to come out and play with me! You don't do anything fun." She said with a pout.

**What a willful Mr. Stray we have here! ****  
****Only your eyes are sparkling in the darkness. ****  
****You sure know how to talk with that mouth, ****  
****but I am not a dumb lady.**

Now, Norway knew that he never really did anything too fun, but being the country that he was, he had to do work and other sorts of things. He liked to just stay in and be comfortable all the time. Why bother going out?

"Leave me alone, Neko." He told her as he went in his house. All he wanted to do was be alone.

**A cat can only live once, so that's why I am being kept as a pet. Do you even have the faintest idea how much the collar of this brand costs?**

Norway held his little hat in his hands securely. He had the thing for quite a while, and it was without a doubt one of his favorites. He liked to wear it, and it didn't really matter to him if he was questioned by it. He liked it, and that was that.

**I am graceful. Meow meow meow****  
I eat delicious meals and sleep on a fluffy bed.  
Although I slightly dislike water,  
I still take a shower everyday.**

Norway had his own little routine of doing things. Wake up, do a little work, eat, do some more work, take a shower at the end of the day and go to sleep in his comfortable bed. What else did he have to do? It dealt with less and less people, which made him more and more happy.

**Compared to me, meow meow meow****  
from whom can you seek protection?  
Tomorrow, just maybe,  
you could be run over by a car!**

"Heeeey! Hey Norway!" Neko cried. Suddenly, you could hear tire screeches and various amounts of yelling. That was how Norway and Neko were different. Norway was careful, and Neko… Was not.

"Neko, if you run about like that, you're going to go and get yourself killed." He said. He felt a little bad about her.. Well, almost dying, so he allowed her to come inside for a little while.

Neko merely grinned at Norway. "We only live once, you know. You need to live life as fully as you can!"

_Your assertive sassiness is charming, too.  
I'm beginning to take a liking to you._

"You know, Norway, the way that you keep acting like this is kind of funny." Neko said with a smirk. "It makes me want to know you a lot more than I do now." She smiled.

**Oh my, how blunt, but what you're doing  
will not be able to move my heart.**

"All you want to do is make me go outside…" Norway muttered, looking away and sighing. That required interaction, That required interaction with people. That was not very fun.

_My dream, meow meow meow__  
is to leap out of this town eventually,  
journey to the distant Northern land,  
and watch the aurora lights there_

_If you, meow meow meow__  
could be there with me, it'd be wonderful.  
But I guess it will never happen..._

"You know…" Neko said in a thoughtful tone, sighing gently. "I don't want to just stay in one place… I want to go out there.. See where everything is… Especially look at the Northen Lights… I hear that they're so pretty." She said in a soft tone. "But of course, it's not very fun if I go out and do it alone… I need to have some company." She said, giving Norway a smile.

**My way of living, meow meow meow****  
cannot be changed so easily.  
Besides, I simply do not have the heart  
to abandon the girl who keeps me as her pet.**

"Neko… I can't… I just can't leave like that…" Norway said with a slight frown. "I have to stay here… I can't leave my friends…" he said, spotting his troll and fairy walking by.

_I'm still talking, meow meow meow__  
are you already leaving? Com'on, Wait!  
Please feel free to visit me again tomorrow.  
I will be waiting..._

"But you know, Neko…" Norway muttered quietly. "You can come back tomorrow… I'll make sure to wait for you to come tomorrow." He said with a little smile.


End file.
